Jamison
"You guys are always so overly emotional and serious. Sometimes you just gotta sit back and relax, ya know?" -Jamison Info Jamison is a member of The Benefactors, and is a big friend to Cloud Nine, who often assisted them on their missions. History Jamison grew up in Washington, D.C. with an absent mother and a deadbeat, abusive father. He despised staying at home, and often stayed at school as long as possible by joining clubs and whatnot in order to minimize his stay there. The abuse Jamison faced was both verbal and physical, although the latter was much less common. When Jamison entered his teenage years, he started rebelling against his father and often had yelling matches with him. At one point, Jamison signed up to join the Benefactors to finally get out of the house once and for all. He was accepted and went through initiation, and was given his weapon and powers. It was at that point where Jamison's personality had a stark change; he changed from an angsty, rebellious teenager to a cool and nonchalant one, mostly because he thought his old personality was too much like his father's. At some point, Jamison got introduced to Cloud Nine and instantly became friends with them, often accompanying them on their adventures. Around 2016-2017, Jamison went away on a mission by himself, and never returned. He was marked missing by the Benefactors, and to this day has yet to be found. However, there are signs he is still alive... Appearance Jamison is a tall, slim young adult. He wears a navy blue fedora, round sunglasses, white and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He has messy light blonde hair, and is almost always wearing a warm smile. He also has blue eyes. Jamison is 184 cm, or 6'0". Personality Jamison is very laidback and nonchalant, almost having an apathetic attitude. He is very calm especially during stressful situations, and can often lower tensions. Although he may appear lax, Jamison is far from lazy. He is often taking initiative and will always do something to get things moving again. This quirk annoys some people to a level, but Jamison views it as a way to be productive. Powers Abilities #Phantom ##Similar to a Stand from JJBA or Persona from the Persona series, Jamison can release a phantom figure twice the size of him. It appears to be very shadowy, somewhat shrouded in a black aura. However, it has dark grey long hair and stark white eyes. Interestingly, it seems to have deer antlers and ears, with human ears. It doesn't appear to have a mouth or nose. Behavior-wise it's similar to a Stand. ##He does not need to concentrate to keep Phantom active, all he has to do is activate it and it will act by itself. He can tell when it is activated and when it dies, even if it's out of his direct sightline. #Magic Mag ##Jamison can pull out any ammunition he desires. #Regeneration ##He can regenerate any and all damage. Equipment #Desert Eagle L6 ##Jamison's only weapon of choice is a Desert Eagle L6. He chose this particular pistol because of the sheer power and kick of the cartridge, and he adores the aesthetic of the Desert Eagle. ##The pistol holds seven rounds (plus one one in the chamber) of .50 Action Express cartridges. Weaknesses #Jamison doesn't know CQC, preferring to use his pistol or his Phantom. However, he does know the very basics #Being a human, he has everyday needs and can be killed as normal. Gallery desert eagle left side.jpg|Jamison's Desert Eagle L6. 142685_1pbdTh4X.png|A caricature of Jamison's Phantom. Trivia *Jamison is the first OC in Severed Vales to not be created in a roleplay; his concept was created to fit specifically ''in ''Severed Vales. *He absolutely despises the nickname "Jamie" due to his father often calling him that in a rather derogatory way. *The infobox pic is made with Picrew (https://picrew.me/image_maker/10948). All credit goes to the original creator. Category:Male Character Category:The Benefactors Category:Characters Category:Severed Vales